


Senator Amidala Needs A Hug.

by unoriginalkaylee



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin is trying his best, Anidala, Emotional Cuddles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Fluff, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Hurt/Comfort, Lots of Cuddle, Padmé Amidala Needs a Hug, anakin calls padme moonlight, anidala deserves love, but she loves her dumbass fool of a husband, he loves her a lot and wants to make her happy, he wants his wife to be okay, padme calls anakin sunshine, padme is tired and stressed, please hold her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25487578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unoriginalkaylee/pseuds/unoriginalkaylee
Summary: Padme Amidala is having a horrible time dealing with her emotions and Anakin has no idea how to help. He's bad at comforting people but he does everything he can to make his wife happy.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	Senator Amidala Needs A Hug.

Anakin Skywalker has never been good at comforting people. He’s dealt with people depending on him for a while but he’s still unsure how to make someone happy when they’re sad. He was usually the one being soothed by his mother, no matter how strong he tried to seem. 

Obi-Wan doesn’t like showing his emotions, he is a Jedi after all. He can sense it through the force but it’s not like his master would ever open up to him about it. As horrible as it sounds, he’s kind of grateful. If he was Obi-Wan cry then he wouldn’t have the slightest idea what to do to help him. 

Padme, on the other hand, is different. She can contain emotions but sometimes she needs to cry into his shoulder while he holds her in his arms. Other times, she wants to work herself to death or sit alone in the living room to stare out windows. He’s not sure what she needs all the time and truthfully, he’s afraid to ask at times. He wants to know what to do but he can’t have the force reach out and tell him what to do, not when she’s been crying off and on all day.

He’s staring at the glass of water in his hand without realizing, trying to reassess every movement that his wife has made today to figure out what it is that he could possibly do to make her feel better at all. She cried her eyes out on the balcony two nights ago and he held her from behind and let her cry it out. Yesterday, she fell asleep at her desk because she was sitting at her desk and working until her eyes were too weak to stay open any longer. He had picked her up and carried her to bed. 

Now, she’s been trying to act like it’s a normal day but she broke down in the bathroom and has been buried under the blankets since. He’s been sitting by her side and stroking her hair or kissing her head or asking if she needs to eat or drink or do anything. His heart aches seeing her like this. If he could wrap her up in his arms and take every ounce of her pain away, he would. He would never have her feel a bit of sadness if he had anything to do with it but that’s beyond his power. Right now, his main goal is to take care of her.

Anakin walks back into the bedroom and sees her still lying there, staring sadly out the window. There are tears still streaming down her face and he sets the glass down on the nightstand next to her. “Hey moonlight, how are you doing?” He’s already mentally hitting himself for that as he sits on the bed, looking down at her. His lover gives a weak shrug as a reply. “Is there anything that I can do?” Another shrug. 

He lays down next to her and cups her cheek in his hand, rubbing his thumb across her skin. Padme leans her head into his touch and lets her eyes fall shut. “I’m sorry.” She mutters, voice sounding more defeated than he thinks he’s ever heard from her before. “You haven’t done anything wrong, love. You don’t have to apologize for any of this.” “I just want to be okay and be happy with you.” 

“Stop. It’s okay. I’m here for you through bad days and good days and just alright days. We’re in this together. You’ve been here for me through the same days. You’re stuck with me, Senator.” She lets out a weak laugh and Anakin takes her face into his hands and tilts her head down to kiss her forehead. “Thank you, Master Jedi.” She jokes, lifting some of the blankets and pulling them over her husband. She shifts her body closer and moves into his arms, pressing her forehead into his chest. His arms wrap around her and their bodies fit together like a puzzle piece, always meant to be together. 

“Thank you for being here, sunshine.” Padme sighs, falling deeper into the blankets and her lover’s arms. “I don’t deserve you.” “You don’t deserve me?” Anakin laughs, shaking his head. “No, no, no, moonlight. I don’t deserve you.” 

“You’re going to argue with me until I feel better aren’t you?”  
“Most definitely.”  
“I love you.”  
“I love you more.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was a two am thought that i couldn't get out of my mind. i needed some sadme and anakin giving her some love. thank you so much for reading, i hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
